pgafandomcom-20200214-history
Whoomp Del Rio
Fernando Seguignol, better known by his ring name "The One Man Tag Team" Whoomp Del Rio is a professional wrestler and the "Highest Paid Panamanian Superstar" in the history of Professional Grappling Association. He is also a former Campeonato de las Américas in the Asociación de Panamanian Grappling. He has been called the "Panamanian Rick Martel". Early Life Seguinol was born in the village of Quebrada Seca in Panama, the third child of Arnulfo and Maria Seguignol. Arnulfo made a living selling food and goods to sailors on the nearby Panama Canal. In addition to raising a family Maria earned extra income for the family through sewing and other odd jobs before dying giving birth to the family’s fourth child when Seguignol was three years old. The continued activity of the Panama Canal allowed Arnulfo to provide his children with a better life than most Panamanians in post-United States invasion Panama. Seguignol was able attend high school where he excelled at track and field earning himself a full scholarship to Panama Canal College in 2004 (due to below detailed circumstances he never attended). Olympics and Modeling Seguinol’s outstanding high school track and field record earned him a chance at the Panamanian Olympic team. After successfully qualifying for the team Seguinol was disqualified after a routine drug test found that he had taken Stanozolol, the same drug that had earlier gotten Canadian sprinter Ben Johnson in trouble. Luckily for Seguinol the national media exposure he garnered led to various Panama City fashion designers taking note of his stunning good looks. With the doping scandal and his innate bad attitude Seguinol gained a reputation as the “bad boy of Panamanian fashion.” Seguinol appeared on billboards and magazines all over Central America. He also traveled extensively to Paris, Milan, and the United States throughout 2005. Asociación de Panamanian Grappling Seguinol’s good looks, charisma, and athletic ability brought him to the attention of Panamanian wrestling legend Manuel Obando (The Panamanian Assassin). Knowing that his modeling days would not last forever, Seguinol enrolled in Obando’s world renown "La Instalación de Entrenamiento del Asesino" where he spent most of 2006. On March 25, 2007 he debuted in Obando's Asociación de Panamanian Grappling (APG) as the cocky heel "Whoomp Seguinol" explaining the name early on as "whoomp is the sound you hear before my punches knock you out." Having taken well to his training and being previously famous Whoomp quickly was put in a feud over the Isthmus Championship with eL LuChAdOrE eÑmAsCaRaDo. On August 12 he defeated the masked man for the title at APG's "Batalla de Santa Fe." Whoomp held the title until April 13, 2008 when he was defeated by Aurelio Espinoza at APG's "Pelea Por Todo Ello." A developing feud with El Caballero Blanco over the heart of Cecilia Soto was aborted after Whoomp signed with the Professional Grappling Association on May 5. PGA False Start and Return to Panama Seguinol signed a lucrative contract with PGA in 2008 (indeed the most any Panamanian has ever signed for with the organization) and debuted in a house show match with a victory over Carnival Lansford on June 10. To recognize his Panamanian heritage he changed his surname to "Del Rio" ("of the river") in reference to the Panama Canal. However after only two more untelevised appearances Whoomp was released by PGA after testing positive for an undisclosed banned substance on July 2. Whoomp redebuted in APG on July 20 at the company's "Mostrar el Tamaño Medio" by attacking El Caballero Blanco. Their feud raged throughout 2008 culminating in a "Winner Takes the Girl" Steel Cage match at the company's big end of year show "Fin del Evento del Año." In what was selected by the Wrestling Contemplator as the company's match of the year, Whoomp was left laying bloodied while Caballero celebrated with Cecilia at the top of the cage. On February 1, 2009 Whoomp was rehired by PGA as part of the World Talent Initiative (remaining technically the highest paid Panamanian in PGA history). In his going away match at APG's "Nos Encantó Ayer, Hoy Luchamos" on February 15 Whoomp fought to a one hour draw with the returning for one night only eL LuChAdOrE eÑmAsCaRaDo. After the match Whoomp refused a handshake from his old rival, disappointing the fans. Whoomp made his first televised appearance for PGA doing a backstage interview with Pru on the February 25 edition of PGA Primetime Wednesday! Unfortunately his second go around in PGA was shorter than his first as mid-interview Whoomp was attacked by a debuting Lester Balaam Jackson. Jackson did significant physical and mental damage to Whoomp, breaking a coffee urn over his face and later using his limp body like a baseball bat on El Hijo de Don Leo Jonathan. Hospitalization, Recovery, and Return Although no longer possessing his model looks, Whoomp's face was significantly repaired by New York City plastic surgeon Dr. Philip Miller. The psychological damage done seems to have been much worse as Whoomp is rumored to be under intense counseling. In July Whoomp returned to Panama City to get back into wrestling shape under Obando. While still under contract with PGA, the company's management wanted to be absolutely sure Whoomp was ready for a return to action in the States. Therefore, Whoomp once again returned to APG in September where he became a babyface as many fans appreciated the hard work he put into making his comeback. Whoomp began a feud with the holder of the APG Campeonato de las Américas (the company's top championship) "The Yankee" Chuck Palumbo. At APG's "Evento Principal" on December 6 Whoomp won the Campeonato de las Américas, defeating Palumbo in a Falls Count Anywhere match. Following the match Whoomp announced that he had to vacate the title as he was returning to PGA to "make my country proud." He was given a standing ovation with the entire APG locker room coming out to give him a send off. PGA - New Beginning Whoomp was reintroduced to the American audience in an interview segment with Larry Csonka on the December 30, 2009 edition of PGA Primetime Wednesday! Whoomp appeared to return as a heel under a "macho Hispanic" gimmick. On January 7 Whoomp finally appeared in his first televised PGA match with a victory over Jason Waterfalls and Kid Falcon in a handicap match when he hit Waterfalls with his new finisher the "Breathtaker", a standing moonsault powerslam. Following Zane "Zubaz" Vance's winning the Boost Mobile® Where My Opponent At? fan poll for the number one contendership for the PGA World Junior Heavyweight Championship Whoomp cut a promo attacking Vance as "talentless" and a faded star. Later that night Vance won a "Fatal Threeway" match with Whoomp and Sleep Disorder when Vance pinned the downed Sleep Disorder following the delivery of a "Surfboard Driver" to Whoomp. In wrestling *'Nicknames' **"One Man Tag Team" **"The Highest Paid Panamanian in PGA History" **"The Premiere Panamanian Pimp" *'Finishing Moves' **"Breathtaker" (Standing Moonsault Powerslam) *'Entrance Themes' **"Whoomp There It Is" by Tag Team - APG **"Desafio" by Daddy Yankee and Don Omar - PGA Championships and Accomplishments *'Asociación de Panamanian Grappling' ** APG Isthmus Championship (1 time, August 12, 2007 to April 13, 2009) ** APG Campeonato de las Américas (1 time December 6, 2009 (vacated the title later in the night)) External Links * Archive of Whoomp Del Rio in PGA by HelpfulKnight Category:World Junior Heavyweight Champions